


Grey and Technicolor

by Blue Grey (AstraNova15)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraNova15/pseuds/Blue%20Grey
Summary: Both of them are artists.Both of them are famous, live in the high life and post their works online.She paints her words with charcoal and white pastel, because that has been her world since her mother died from suicide.He paints his world with a full palette of colors, because he promised his deceased sister that he would never let his art fade.And yet, when they finally meet, she sixteen and he seventeen, they remain hostile.Though they live in the same neighborhood and he has found that he's loved her since he was three years old in preschool.





	1. Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hae-Ju](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hae-Ju).



> Hi! So.. This is a story inspired by the wedding scene in the film Love, Rosie, which, if you are old enough to, should watch. It's made from the simple part where she says, "You brought glorious technicolor to my life." In this case, it is two artists who are exact opposites, one who draws in black and white colors and only uses charcoal, and the other who paints without drawing and with so many colors it brings life to the art. Both are famous on social media but don't know each other very well until they meet through text by one texting the other. Which is strange, though, considering that they're next-door neighbors. Welp. Enjoy the story, and leave kudos and comments! If criticism, please be constructive and considerate of the author. Thank you!

**JonandCat:**  
**Hello**

**Black:**  
**Who is this?**

**JonandCat**  
**Oh haha, sorry about the username throwoff**  
**I'm Jonathan Bay..**

**Black:**  
**Um...**

**JonandCat:**  
**Artist, technicolor paint guy..**  
**I was in nearly all your classes in middle school?**

**Black:**

**Still drawing a blank, sorry**

**JonandCat:**  
**Ah well**  
**I'm your next-door neighbor..**  
**I can literally see you drawing and texting right now.**

**Black:**  
**Oh my gosh**  
**You're that kid?**

**JonandCat:**  
**The one and only.**


	2. Jonathan Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blog post featuring Anne Black.

_The chat wasn’t exactly the start of our story, specifically, but there was one part where_  
**Jonathan, shut up.**  
_No_  
**:|**  
_Anyways. It started, really, in the third grade._  
**Please shut up?**  
_Manners don’t help, Miss Black_  
**I hate you.**  
_:)_  
**:(**  
_So. She walked into the room right when Ryan Heron was about to sit on me_  
**Kmph**  
_Hush. Ryan Heron was about to sit on me and she hugged him. It was so adorable._  
**Oh, my gosh, Jonathan.**  
_And then she hugged me. And I passed out._  
**We did not meet that day.**  
_No, but it was the day we introduced our presences._  
**What?**  
_The day we met was actually when you showed me your art in the fourth grade._  
**I didn’t even draw before I painted that day!**  
_Exactly._  
**Ugg.**  
_You know, I still think you should add some color to your artwork._  
**Shut up, you butt**  
_Language_  
**Haha**  
_If either of us dies first, the other has to change their art style at least a little._  
**That sounds extreme.**  
_Is that a yes?_  
**Goodness.**  
_…_  
**DON’T YOU DARE POP UP IN THE WINDOW, YOU’RE GROUNDED**  
_I’m still touching the house_  
**Jonathan!**


End file.
